New Beginnings, Old Rivalries
by Shadeslayer 716
Summary: Fifteen years after Inheritance, an ancient evil arises from the heart of the Riders' misery. What course of action will Eragon and Saphira have to take. Even if they do, will they be enough to stop it?
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER:**I do not own the non-original characters or places from this story.

They are owned by Christopher Paolini, **author** of the **Inheritance Cycle**. **This is**

**merely my interpretation of what may have happened after the events of Book 4**

(Inheritance).

**Author's Note: **This is my first fan-fiction, and really my first attempt at a serious piece of

writing. Give it a chance, the first chapter (more of a prologue) is a bit short and

slow, but it picks up in both quality and quantity.

Chapter 1:

Balian knelt and scanned the tracks with a keen eye. The prints told him that Ismira had been over here only an hour before him. It amazed and impressed him that she had made it so far without his help. He chuckled at the memory when Ismira stormed out of the house after her father, Roran Stronghammer, had refused her request to take part in the annual Carvahall sword contest.

The sky was cloudy and it was snowing lightly at the moment though it would turn into a blizzard within two days at the least. He would be lying if he said he wasn't annoyed by Ismira's attitude, _she causes more trouble than every child combined in Carvahall _he thought a bit amused.

He was lost in his thoughts when he heard a twig break behind him, knowing about the dangers the Spine contained, he spun as fast as his body would allow and bought up his bow as fast as he could. He scanned the clearing but couldn't see anything, he quickly glanced behind him but the meadow was clear as well. His heart did a double take when he heard a voice from above. "Well, the way your body reacted reassures me that you may survive without me in the forest after all. Did I give you a scare?"

"No," Balian curtly replied as relief flooded his body. He knew that voice, he knew it too well to even look up to confirm the person. "Well are you planning to come down or do I have to climb up the tree and push you down and trust me, the snow isn't going to be much comfort."

After a moment's pause, he heard Ismira's voice. "Fine, there's no need to act all grumpy and I doubt you'll be able to push me off the tree Balian."

As she climbed down, Balian located a safe area to camp for the night before heading back to Carvahall in the morning. "It's too dark to safely trek back to Carvahall right now so I think we should sleep right now." Before she could utter a retort, he quickly said "But that's me, if you want to you may head to Carvahall right now. Be sure to give the wolves my regard." She opened he mouth to say something but then fell quiet, Balian smirked at his revenge on her for making him come out on such a cold day. The had a small dinner consisting of bread, cheese and beef stripes and quickly fell asleep due to being exhausted.

Balian was twelve years old and so was Ismira, after the Great War, Roran had come back to Carvahall as the Earl of the Palancar Valley and started to build a city over there. Two years later, after most of the city was created, Balian's parents came to settle in Carvahall. They soon enlisted to serve the Stronghammer family up in their castle, Balian and Ismira grew up together and thus became inseparable. Roran was extremely friendly with Balian's family and thus looked after Balian when his parent's died due to high fever on very cold night. Balian was humble, kind, rash yet an expert with a bow and was pretty clever, Ismira on the other hand was a bit proud of her family and status yet very kind, she had a very short temper but she was the same with the bow and the mind as Balian. 

* * *

A/N: I know the first chapter is boring but this is my first shot and I'm trying really hard. Don't hesitate to give your reviews ;)


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER:**I do not own the non-original characters or places from this story.

They are owned by Christopher Paolini, **author** of the **Inheritance Cycle**. **This is**

**merely my interpretation of what may have happened after the events of Book 4**

(Inheritance).

**Author's Note****: **This is my first fan-fiction, and really my first attempt at a serious piece of

writing. Give it a chance, the first chapter (more of a prologue) is a bit short and

slow, but it picks up in both quality and quantity.

* * *

**Chapter 2:**

They woke up early morning and by midday were back at Carvahall, being hungry, Ismira dragged Balian to the sweet shop and took a small apple-pie for free. About fifteen minutes later they were back on the street, _how does she convince others to give her whatever she wants? _Balian thought. Expecting an answer he said "Hey Ismira, how come you're able to take anything you want for free even though your father has asked them not to?" Taking a minute to answer she said "Well that's because it's me, Ismira Stronghammer!" Balian snorted as he thought _well there's one thing I can't deny is that's she's extremely kind to everyone and thus they love her, but so am I!_ Deciding to lay the matter to rest he said "No, I think it's because you're Eragon Shadeslayer's niece and not because you're you." That statement gave her a deep blush Balian thought as they knocked the castle's door.

* * *

This is just a filler chapter, I'll be posting more soon!


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER:**I do not own the non-original characters or places from this story.

They are owned by Christopher Paolini, **author** of the **Inheritance Cycle**. **This is**

**merely my interpretation of what may have happened after the events of Book 4**

(Inheritance).

**Author's Note****: **This is my first fan-fiction, and really my first attempt at a serious piece of

writing. Give it a chance, the first chapter (more of a prologue) is a bit short and

slow, but it picks up in both quality and quantity.

* * *

Chapter 3:  
Twelve years ago…  
Sailing for many weeks, they had navigated through unchartered waters of the world in search of a new place they could call _Home_. They had seen many islands, both small and large. None however could be compared to the sprawling mass that lay before them, plains and mountain ranges peppered the land, so similar of their previous home.

"What are your thoughts Shadeslayer?" Blodhgarm asked quietly, standing beside Eragon.

They had grown to respect each other in the weeks following their departure from Alagaesia. Supporting each other during hardships and sharing many a things with each other. Thus Eragon had always someone, apart from the Eldunari, to talk about the Riders' future though the final call was always Eragon's as he was the lead rider after all.

"The mountains are certainly larger than those on the other islands though they can't be compared to the Beors. I'll check on Saphira to see what she thinks." Eragon replied, gazing on the mountain ranges in front of him; he mentally contacted Saphira, his blue dragoness, to check out the island.

_I think we can finally call this place our new home little one _said Saphira, projecting her thoughts to everyone onboard the ship, Talita.

that was twelve years ago…

* * *

Visions came to Eragon among his dreams.

Visions of places that he had once called home, visions of Alagaesia. He would see  
He would dream about Alagaesia every day and would usually wake up sweating and an ache in his heart for his loved ones. After his usual dreams, something was different this time.  
He was in midair, flying without Saphira's help above the forests of Du Veldenvarden, when he saw two dragons, one sapphire blue though it was smaller than Saphira and a golden dragon, he could see that the riders were talking when the dragons drifted apart and he heard the golden rider say "The next time we meet, let it be on the gates of Illeria."

He woke with a start only to find himself sweating profusely. _It can't be either Saphira or Glaedr. Saphira is larger and Glaedr didn't have a leg. The golden rider was definitely a girl. Whoever she was, she looked familiar._

Deciding to lay the matter to rest, he stood up, wincing at his cramped muscles, and got ready to start the day.

He could see the huge buildings overlooking the city with a majestic beauty. It had been a month after the construction of the city when he was finally satisfied with a name. He named the city Dras Garjzla, which simply meant the City of Light.

Done with the Rigmar and after taking a bath, Eragon came to his room and studied his dwelling. It was a simple yet elegant room. Plain wooden planks concealed the heavy stone walls. Fairths of a number of objects covered the walls, the most prominent were four fairths surrounding the largest one, these fairths were of those who Eragon held dearest o his heart. One was of Roran and his family, the other were of his parents, Murtagh and Nasuada and Oromis and Glaedr. The fifth and the largest fairth were of Saphira with Arya on her back when she broke the Isdar Mithrim during the battle of Farthen Dur.

Only after twelve years of hard work were they finally able to build a citadel which rivaled with that of Illirea. When finished, the great hall was immense, large enough to contain a thunder of dragons with ease. Nonetheless the gates were sufficiently large to fit all and any dragon. The quarters of the riders were higher up, laced across the mountainside, designed so that all may have a view of the ocean; all the accommodation containing balconies for the Dragons.

There were four types of corridor, each designed in a way preferred by one of the four races. The corridors for the elven riders were elegantly made out of stone, as wood may catch fire by accident due to the presence of dragons. The dwarven corridors were made high and ruler straight while the Urgals' corridors were rough and covered by colourful rugs preferred by the Urgals. No race was shown above others except for the dragons, the proudest and the fiercest of all.

The sparring grounds were located on the western side of the citadel. Now two battles looked alike for after every battle the ground would change the geography, turning from sand to snow to forests to rugged lands. Eragon wanted to teach his students to adapt and thus the ever changing sparring grounds.

The city really was Dras Garjzla, the City of Light, Eragon thought as he looked out from his balcony.

** A/N**: I'll try to upload the next chapter as soon as possible, I know there isn't much action as of yet but please let me build up the story. I would really like you guys to review (Try not to get explicit please) and give me as much ideas as possible.


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER:**I do not own the non-original characters or places from this story.

They are owned by Christopher Paolini, **author** of the **Inheritance Cycle**. **This is**

**merely my interpretation of what may have happened after the events of Book 4**

(Inheritance).

**Author's Note****: **This is my first fan-fiction, and really my first attempt at a serious piece of

writing. Give it a chance, the first chapter (more of a prologue) is a bit short and

**slow, but it picks up in both quality and quantity**

* * *

**Chapter 4:**

It had been two days since they returned from the Spine and a day since the blizzard started. Balian sat hunched, reading, in his room, in the West wing of the Stronghammer Castle. The book he was reading was Domia abr Wyrda, The Dominance of Faith. He knew this book had been of great importance to Eragon during his fight with Galbatorix, the version he was reading was in the normal language, unlike the ancient language one, as the book became more widespread after the war. Balian used to take reading lessons with Ismira by the tutor Roran had chosen for them. It was then when someone knocked the door and Balian answered. "Come in." It was Katrina, Ismira's mother. "My lady!" exclaimed Balian and was on his feet within a moment's notice. "It's alright Balian, the dinner's ready and Roran as well as Ismira said that they won't be starting until you come." smiled Katrina. Balian liked Katrina, she had always been like a mother for him ever since his parents died. "My lady, why didn't you say so? I would've saved you the trouble."  
"It's okay Balian, Helen and Elizabeth have seen to that."

* * *

An hour later, Balian found himself eating the last spoon of the dessert, treacle tart in this case. It was then when Roran declared. "I've just received information that the Elven ambassador, Lord Vanir, will be visiting Carvahall with two dragon eggs to choose a new Rider in over twelve years, the last Rider being Queen Arya." The room was silent for a few moments to allow the words sink in. As if waiting for a signal, Roran was bombarded with questions by Ismira and Balian while Katrina was laughing at Roran's annoyed expression. The first intelligible question was Balian's. "When will they be arriving my lord?" "Two days at the most." Roran replied.  
"Where will they be staying father?" asked Ismira, her voice quavering with excitement.  
"Here, in the West wing to be exact." answered Roran smiling at his daughter's excitement.  
"But why do they get to stay in the West wing, near Balian's room!" asked Ismira, all excitement gone from her voice. Balian was surprised by the manner Ismira had dragged him into this conversation. To put and to Ismira's whining. He said, in an innocent voice. "I don't object changing my room but if I remember correctly, it was was you, Ismira, who wanted the room that you reside in currently. You still have that rules and regulation paper stuck in the main hall which does not allow me to change my room."  
If Katrina was surprised by the change of events, she did not show it. Roran on the other hand roared with laughter.  
"Now this lad over here would make an intelligent rider." Said Roran with a wide grin. Balian felt his sides burning but before he could say a word Roran added. "Ismira, don't look so down. I only told the type of rider he'd be. You on the other hand would be the type that would punch first, then ask questions later."  
"You mean like you, O Stronghammer." added Katrina with a smile.  
"Yes, like me." chuckled Roran.  
"Good Lords! It's past midnight already! Come on, it's time for bed young ones." Said Roran, ignoring Balian's and Ismira's requests.  
_  
Today was a good day_ Balian thought before drifting off to sleep.

* * *

Sorry for the short chapter, but the story's gonna catch up the speed soon!


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:**

A day after Balian had heard the news about the arrival of the eggs by Roran, he found himself studying history of Alagaesia with Ismira when Helen, one of the two female servants of the Stonghammer castle, came running and announced in an excited voice " A message just came in from the Magicians Guild, news just came in from Theinsford that Lord Vanir has left the city and is on his way Carvahall at his full speed. Vanir told them to notify us that they'll reach Carvahall by midnight!"  
"Midnight? Won't they break camp in between?" exclaimed Ismira, Balian noted her voice trembled with excitement.  
"No, they want to check if the eggs will hatch for a human or else they'll be given to the other races. As Carvahall is the last human settlement in which these eggs will be checked, they might as well bring in the eggs tonight." Said Helen.

Six hours later, Balian closed the castle's door and joined Roran's family as they made their way towards the town center. Roran wasn't with them however; he had gone to the meeting hall an hour earlier to talk with Lord Vanir regarding the eggs. Vanir and the elves had, as Helen had said, arrived at Carvahall exactly at midnight. Balian felt his heart pounding in his chest as he arrived at the town center to join the crowd, gathered around the meeting hall, to hear the outcome of the meeting. The whole crowd seemed to be on fire, no one had stayed in homes tonight, not when the chance to become a Dragon Rider was here. Just as a new wave of conversation was about to start amongst the crowd, the hall's doors opened and the crowd fell silent. Balian could only barely see Roran accompanied by Horst, the other prominent peoples of the city and, finally the elves themselves. He was annoyed by the fact that a lot of people blocked his view, and was about to stand on his tiptoes for about the hundredth time when he heard Katrina curse softly. As he turned around to search for the cause of Katrina's curse, she gripped his hand tightly as she had taken hold of Ismira's hand and pulled them with her as she made her way to the front of the crowd. Upon reaching the front, she turned to Balian and said. "There, now you won't have a problem." He turned to his left and grinned when he saw Ismira waving at her father enthusiastically. Turning his attention to the elves, he was amazed by the sight. Standing at Roran's right side were six graceful elves, three were male and the rest were female. Balian had always heard about the elves beauty but was still amazed by the sight. In a clear yet loud voice, Roran announced. "People of Carvahall, as you all must have guessed, the fair elven lords and ladies indeed have bought not one, but two dragon eggs."

He had to stop as the people cheered with a roar Balian had never heard. _Two dragon eggs! That means everyone in Carvahall has two chances to be a dragon rider!_ Grinning, he turned to Ismira and said in a loud voice, as the cheering was too loud. "This is the loudest noise I've ever heard!"

Grinning, Ismira replied "Me too!"

Raising a hand to quite the crowd, and quiet they became, he said. "Lord Vanir has agreed that only those who have thoroughly decided that they want to be rider should approach the eggs. Let me remind you that being a Rider is a huge responsibility." Only silence followed his words, Balian thought that everyone was having second thoughts about being a rider as he gazed at the crowd.

Adopting a more serious tone, Roran said. "I will now give the chance to our beloved hosts to explain the way of choosing a rider. Before I fall silent, I allow Ismira to touch the dragon eggs and though I cannot order Balian, I think that he too should try his luck. I for one, has seen enough Riders from Carvahall AND my family." Balian felt his face flush as a hearty laugh escaped the crowd as Roran left the podium.

Stepping onto the podium as if he had been practicing the action for years, Vanir put a beautifully crafted chest onto the podium and said in strangely musical voice which made Balian's neck prickle. "So my friends, it's been twelve years since the War ended, twelve years since we gained freedom from the Oath-breaker, twelve years since my hatred against your kind turned into an ever thirsty curiosity. Hear me well my friends, I really did hate your kind at the time when Eragon-finarel ventured into the pines of Ellesmera, but being Eragon, he proved me wrong and turned my hatred into curiosity for your race and which is why I decided to be the bridge between your and my races." He looked around the town center with such intensity that Balian wanted to hide into a deep hole. The only thing that stopped him from doing so was the kindness that was present in his eyes. He looked around and saw Ismira transfixed at the elf and he knew that she was thinking the same thing.

"It is with my great pleasure to announce that we have brought not one, but two dragon eggs. According to the custom, one egg will be presented to the men and vice versa. As Roran has mentioned earlier, the decision to try becoming a dragon rider should be chosen with utmost care. If the eggs do not hatch then the eggs will be switched."

The celebrations went all night long even after Roran's family bid the city goodnight and escorted the elves back to the Stronghammer castle.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6:**

It was midday when Eragon was conversing with the Eldunari when Blodhgarm came into the chamber and said. "Shadeslayer, a meeting of the utmost importance has come up and the leaders expect you to be present."

Excusing himself, he and Blodhgarm made way to the meeting room in the heart of the Citadel. A wave of nostalgia and longing hit him as he beheld the faces of Nasuada, Orik, Lord Dathedr, and to his surprise, Roran.

It had been a long meeting about strange flashes of lights coming from the island of Vroengard. Eragon reassured them that it was nothing and he'd send one of his most accomplished riders, stationed in Alagaesia, to check it out.

After the catching up had finished, Eragon said. "Forgive me if I'm stepping out of line Lord Dathedr, but why your queen is not present here. Have I angered her from so far away anyhow?"

Dathedr smiled "Hardly Lead Rider. It is only that she is on an important journey as of yet." Eragon didn't notice that the other three were watching them intently.

After finishing all the talking and bidding him farewell, only Roran remained.  
"Tell me brother; do you know where Arya is and what is it that you wanted to talk to me about?" Eragon asked.

"I will tell you first as to why I wanted to talk to you and then you'll understand where Arya is right now. Oh, she isn't in any danger Eragon." Roran said as he looked at Eragon's concerned expressions.

Speaking in the calmest tone possible, Roran announced. "Carvahall has two new Riders."

* * *

**I Like Cliffhangers :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N  
I'm soooo sorry for the long wait but I was really confused as to what write in the chapter. I mean this chapter is going to take place 3 years later , so Ismira and Balian are gonna be 15 years old. Almost forgot to mention that apart from Eragon, Murtagh and Arya, there are a total of 15 riders. 5 from the Elves, 5 from the Dwarves and 3 from the Urgals which makes Ismira and Balian the first 2 human riders. It took 3 years to create Dras-Gargzla.**

* * *

**Chapter 7:**

Donning on his new clothes, a full sleeve blue tunic and brown pants, Eragon went down the stairs and outside the citadel to check on his Riders.  
_Good morning little one. _Said Saphira as she landed beside Eragon.

Smiling, he scratched behind Saphira's ears and was rewarded by her humming.

_A good morning indeed O Great Saphira _replied Eragon as they made their way towards the silent gardens. _Are you done with the dragons already?_

No, I've given them a break for about a quarter of an hour, the only thing is that they think that they're done for the day. I want them to them learn how to fight while being tired.

Saphira replied rather smugly.

_Ah, here we are partner-of-my-heart_. Said Eragon as Saphira hummed.

As they made their way to the silent gardens, they were approached by Kunfr and Talathion.

"Ebrithil Eragon and Saphira, good morning." Greeted Kunfr and Talathion.

"Good morning to you as well my young Riders." Answered Eragon with a smile. "Anyways, have you both finished mental training with Blodhgarm-Elda?"

"Yes Ebrithil, we both have finished our training." answered the two Riders as Saphira flew off to train the Dragons.

"Have you also finished your meditation? Both of you I mean." Asked Eragon, looking at his students intently.

"Yes Ebrithil, we have." They both replied.

"Very well, go to Blodhgarm-Elda and say these wordings to him "The youngling has hatched". He will understand."

Eragon bid them farewell and went onto the gardens while thinking about the two students.  
Talathion was an elf whose Dragon was a Golden male named Kisirdus. Talathion was the fifth elven Rider and the eleventh Rider to come to Dras Gargzla. Kunfr on the other hand was a dwarf with an Onyx coloured female dragon named Faler. He was the sixth dwarf Rider and the 13th Dragon Rider.

Just as Eragon reached the gardens to check on Ismira, his niece, and Balian, Blodhgarm turned up followed by the two human Riders and said "The youngling has hatched."

His heart racing as he looked at the two riders, who were looking confused at what just happened, Eragon calmly said "Ismira, Balian. I need you both to find Talathion, Lindil, Morar and Kunfr, and tell them that I want you at the Floating tower by midnight."

Looking bewildered, they nodded and started to leave. They were however even more surprised when Eragon said "I need you six over there. Your Dragon's and your future depends on this. Now go."


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry for the long wait but I'm currently not feeling well and I couldn't access this site for some reason...Any ways I'm sorry if this chapter looks small but I'm actually not feeling well.**

* * *

**Chapter 8:**

Pacing to and fro on top of the Floating Tower, Balian frantically tried to calm down his mind. He would occasionally receive annoyed looks from the other five riders as well as the six dragons, including his own.  
_  
Will you stop running around like a deer cornered by a dragon? It makes my scales itch! _said Ophelia, his sapphire blue dragon. She was the mirror image of Saphira except for her size. Eragon would usually comment on how she reminded him of Saphira when she was younger.

Heat flushed his cheeks when he realized that Ophelia had sent her thought to every Rider and Dragon on the watch tower.

"More like a Feldûnost cornered by a Shrrg. Oh they may be cornered but they never give up" said a laughing Kunfr to which even the dragons rumbled in laughter.

His face red with with anger and embarrassment, Balian cut Ismira short as she was about to say something and said "Laugh, laugh all you want! I'd like to see you guys laugh if Ebrithil-Eragon comes and tells that Ismira and Kunfr canot be Dragon Riders as they didn't perform well enough!" Turing to Lindil and Talathion, the elves, he exclaimed "What about you guys? You'd probably be the first and the only elves who hadn't graduated as full Dragon Riders. What if I don't become one? I'll probably sit on Ophelia and escape from here before our saddles are confiscated."

Noticing that everyone was silent and was watching him with amused yet frightened eyes, he smirked and said "See, wiped the smile right off your faces, didn't it? Now let me think what to do if I don't gradu-"

His planning was cut short as a quite voice came from behind him and he jumped about a feet in the air "Ah, what a fine tale that would be. Under graduated Rider Balian and his ferocious Dragon Ophelia- Queen of the skies in the wilderness all alone by themselves on the run from Ismira Hothead, her calculating Dragon Fundor and the ever laughing Rider Kunfr atop his night black Dragon Faler. It would be a good one, but not a likely one." Said Eragon.

His heart racing, Balian quickly said "I'm sorry Ebrithil, but I actually am worried."

He could see that Eragon was conversing with Saphira and after a moment he chuckled and said " Don't worry yourselves, though I may say it again but with Ophelia standing behind you, it looks as as if I'm seeing my younger self."

Balian gritted his teeth when he heard Lindil speak to the other riders "Now here's the first Feldûnost I've seen giving up so quickly." He could hear the others laugh and was surprised when Eragon, Saphira and Ophelia laughed as well.

Turning serious, Eragon spoke "As you may have you own theories as to why I've bought you here" his eyes finally resting on Balian.  
"It is a bit like Balian thinks, but only a bit. I have gathered you all here, on top of the first structure ever created by the New Order, to tell you some of the last secrets before marking you as new fully capable Riders."

An eerie silence settled on to the gathering broken only by the Dargons', save Saphira's, surprised growls.


End file.
